What is love
by ProfessorRebeccaBlack
Summary: The first chapter is the summary, please read and review rated T, for now, may be changed to M in the future, the story takes place after the episode tin star but before little Katie is born also Emma never came to town in this version.
1. Chapter 1

What is love? I found myself asking that question often my name is Maria Lin Jamerson and strangely enough, I happened to be a romance writer. Life was hard in 1870 especially for an inspiring author with authors like Rhonda Broughton, Wilkie Collins, Charles Dickens, Jules Verne, and even dear Jane Austen. I had no home and so I set out to find myself a home imagine my surprise when I found both love and a home in the small town of Colorado Springs.


	2. Arriving in Colorado Spring The bad news

When I first stepped off the train in Colorado Springs, I could tell right away that it was different from Erie Pennsylvania, this town seemed to be a quiet peaceful town with law abiding citizens. It was a beautiful spring morning and the fresh crisp mountain air, it was hard to believe that Dr. Michela Quinn that mother had always spoken so fondly of and who after meeting me only a couple of time insisted, I call her aunt Michaela or Aunt Mike lived in such a little town. "Maria? Ha, little Maria Lin?" Shouted a voice that I could have picked out, out of a crowd of millions

"Aunty Michaela oh it so good to see you, oh my goodness look at you I bet it's a boy, oh yes a sweet little boy." I sighed wrapping her in a hug, "Oh Michaela I wish I was here under better circumstances I'm sorry to say that the reason for my visit is more than just the need for a break from city life." I stare at her a moment feeling the tears forming in my eyes. "Is there some place where we can sit and talk for a moment, Aunt Michaela? Maybe that clinic of yours that you wrote about?"

She stared at me a moment worry contorting her face before she finally nodded, "Let me ask Horace to watch your bags than we can head over to the clinic." She smiled and went to talk with a black-haired man who must have been Horace.

"Well hello madam my name is Preston A. Lodge III and it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." A tall man with a black suit and hat that barely showed his dark blond hair a smile planted on his face.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Lodge, my name is Maria Jamerson I'm here visiting a family friend perhaps you know her a Dr. Quinn?" as soon as I said her name his smile faltered, "Ah so you have heard of her just as I have heard of you, you're the town banker am I correct? Michaela wrote me about everyone in this town." The man simply tipped his hat and headed over to where Michaela still stood to talk with Horace.

"Alright, Horace says he will watch your bags for you until Sully or Matthew comes with the wagon to pick them up." Michaela said walking over to grab one of my bags.

"Aunt Michaela you don't have to do that these bags are a little heavy." but my protest fell on deaf ears as she grabbed one of the heaviest bags and proceeded to carry it into the telegram building. Once all the bags (minus my smallest bag which I kept on my person at all times) were in the building Aunt Michaela and I headed to her clinic.

Once inside she patted a bed "Sit and I'll start the examination while you tell me what is wrong."

"Michaela I'm not sick I'm here because of mother I didn't want to tell you through a letter. I think you better sit down for this." She sat on what I guessed was the couch she used as a waiting area for her patients I sat next to her tears forming in my eyes once again, "Mother... Mother passed away last month the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, hell she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her." Tears were now streaming down my face as sobbed, I felt Michaela's arms wrap around me, we sat there sobbing in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours when suddenly the door flew open and in came a young boy about ten or eleven.

"Ma! Who's this? Wait never mind that Anthony fell and I think he's hurt Robert E is bringing him over right now." The young man must have been little Brian.

"Alright Brain thank you for letting me know would you do me a favor and see if Sully's back yet?" Michaela said standing to wipe her eyes before going to wash her hands.

"Sure, ma but before I go who this?" he asked pointing at me with a confused look on his face.

"Remember when I told you that a friend of mines daughter was going to come to stay with us for a few weeks? Well, this is she her name is Maria."

"Hi, Maria wanna come to see if Sully's back with me? I'd love to get to know you." He asked holding out his hand.

I smiled as I took his hand "Why yes Brian I would love to come with you to see if Sully is back you are quite the gentleman maybe if he's not back you could take me on a tour of the town?" a smile bigger than any I've ever seen graced his face as he basically pulled me out of the clinic.

Next chapter tour of the town/meeting Sully


	3. Tour of the Town Meeting Sully

Brian was so excited to show me around town that he completely forgot that we were supposed to see if Sully was around and to be honest, I didn't mind the first place Brian took me to was the General store where I met Mr. Bray who told me it would be alright to call him Loren, according to Brain Mr. Bray had the best candy ever even better than the candies in Boston that he had try. After being in the General store for about ten minutes (Brain had decided he wanted some more candy) in came an elderly lady who by the way she looked must have been Ms. Dorothy who Michaela was always writing about.

"Hello there Miss I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting I'm Dorothy I run the local newspaper." She shook my hand and smiled as she pointed to a small desk and printing press in a corner of the store.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dorothy, I'm Maria I'm here visiting Dr. Quinn my mother and her were friends and Michaela was around so much she became like another mother to me, to be honest I feel like I already know you due to all the letters Aunt Mike sent me about this beautiful town," I said smiling as I walked over to the desk with her.

"Really so you the sweet young lady that Michaela was telling me about. Is it true that you're an inspiring author?" She asked a smile gracing her face as she clasped my hand again.

"Yes, ma'am though to tell you the truth I'm in a bit of a rut you see I have run out of ideas, my mind seems so filled with depressing thoughts what with my mother passing away that it seems impossible to write a romance book. Oh, I'm sorry I rambling it's just that like I said I feel like I know you. Oh, before I forget would you mind signing this for me it was one of the best books I've ever read." I asked blushing as I pulled out a copy of _My Town_.

She smiled grabbing a pencil and started to sign it, "You don't have to apologize for dear I understand exactly what you mean I feel like I know you after hearing so many stories about you and your mom." Her smile faded as she handed me back the book gripping my hand again a small frown on her face. "I'm so sorry to hear about her passing maybe I could do a small interview with you about her before you leave how long are you here for?"

"Ma says she's gonna be staying with us for a while at least a few weeks isn't that right Maria?" Brian asked walking up holding a brown bag filled with candy.

"That's right Brian I thought sometime in the country might do me some good maybe even give me some ideas for my book," I said ruffling his hair causing him to pout slightly which made me giggle

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Maria I enjoyed meeting you and hope I get a chance to talk with you again."

"Oh, you will Dorothy well Brian where to next on our tour?" I asked reaching out my hand which he grabbed enthusiastically before pulling me out of the store.

"That over there is the barbershop our Mayor Jake Slicker runs it, he sometimes helps ma with her patients." He said pointing to a building with a barber pole outside. Next, he took me to a building that was obviously a place of ill repute.

"Who you got with ya today Brain don't think I've ever seen you around her before Miss names Hank." A tall man with long sandy blond hair that smelled like alcohol and tobacco said with a sly smile on his lips his blue-grey eyes seemed to sparkle with a hint of danger.

"You're not bothering the nice young lady and my Brian now are you, Hank." The sound of another person snapped me out of the trance I seemed to be in.

"Now Sully all I was doing was introducing myself to the nice young lady sorry if I bothered you, Miss," Hank replied giving a half-hearted bow in jest causing me to giggle. "Now isn't that the cutest laugh I ever did hear," Hank said standing back up that sly smile still plastered on his face.

"You were not bothering me, Mr. Hank, my name is Maria by the way," I said smiling my eyes never leaving his.

"Maria beautiful." Hank went to reach for my hand when someone pulled me away slightly, "I wasn't gonna hurt her Sully."

"Sure, you weren't Hank probably just try and talk her into a contract, right?" Sully snapped causing me to spin around to him.

"Contract you mean like one a who- a lady of ill repute has to sign?" I asked my eyes wide with shock. This caused Hank to chuckle.

"I've got plenty of girls Sully I wasn't gonna try anything I swear," Hank said glaring at Sully

"Sure, you weren't. Come on Brian let's go get Maria's bags and head to the cabin." With this said Sully began to slightly drag me back to the telegram building, I turned just before we were out of sight to see Hank still staring at me.

Sully was just as Michaela had described him form his long wavy brown hair to his light blue eyes to the way he dressed like a mountain man I could see why she had fallen for him.

"You best be careful around Hank he'll sweet talk you right into his bed and then into a contract," Sully said helping Brian and me into the wagon once all my bags were in the back. Clicking at the horses we started our way toward the cabin, all I could do was nod as my mind wanders back to Hanks eyes which promised adventure and danger which caused me to shutter slightly.

"Are you alright Maria?" Brian asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head trying to rid it of those eyes.

"I'm fine Brian just a little tired." I lied place my hand on top of his.

"Well don't worry we'll be at the cabin soon than you can rest right, Sully?" Brian asked looking over at Sully.

"Right Brian," Sully said smiling they're smiled where so contagious I soon found myself smiling right along with them/

Next Chapter The cabin/Meeting the rest of the Coopers


	4. The Cabin Meeting the other Coopers

The ride to the cabin was fun Brian told jokes and Sully pointed out many different types of trees and animals, when I first saw the cabin, I was in awe it was beautiful, to be honest, I have no words to describe it.

"Sully, Brian your home!" a young girl who must have been Colleen shout as she came running toward the wagon. "Oh, you must be Maria I'm Colleen we'll be bunking together while you stay here." The look on her face said she didn't like the idea of having to share her room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colleen, I hope you and I can become friends while I'm here," I said reach out to shake her hand she smiled and nodded.

"So, any idea how long you going to be staying with us your letter only said a few weeks but that could mean anywhere to a month or two." Colleen chuckled as she helped me bring my bags up to her room, A small bed had been made ready for me making me smile.

"I'm not sure honestly but if I become too much of a burden please tell me and I look for a place in town to stay." I sighed as I sat on the bed made for me, "Not that I don't appreciate your letting me stay in your room but I know us young women like our privacy." Colleen chuckled as she sat on her bed.

"It's fine at least this time it's another girl instead of a little brother. So, ma says you're an author have you published any books I might have read." Her eyes lit up a little as she talked about books and explained how her favorite author was Jane Austen.

"Sadly, I'm still writing my first book I have a copy of what I have so far if you'd like to read it." I said grabbing my bags a rummaging through them until I pulled out a small stack of paper, "Ah, here it is." I turned to see Colleen looking around her room I had made quite a mess. "Sorry about that here you can read this while I clean up my mess."

"Alright, thanks I hope I like it," Colleen said with a smile as she grabbed the paper and settled back into her bed. I had just put the last of my dresses back in my bag when Sully knocked on the door, Colleen was so absorbed in the book that I had to answer the door.

"I'm head up to the Indian Reservation with Brian, we caught some fish for dinner earlier, Colleen, Maria see ya'll later." Was all he said before heading back downstairs.

After about an hour of just sitting and waiting for Colleen to finish the little bit of my book that was written, I got bored and worried so I started pacing. "I can't concentrate with you pacing like that." Colleen sighed looking up at me. "Why don't you go explore the barn or something please so I can finish this." I sighed and nodded my head she was right I needed to get some air and so I headed out.

After what felt like forever Colleen finally came out to the barn where I was brushing one of the horses and humming. "Ah I see you 've taken a fondness to Flash she's Dr. Mikes horse." Sadly, the sudden sound of her voice caused me to jump scaring poor Flash, we got her calmed down pretty quickly before chuckling slightly. "Sorry for frightening you Maria, I just had to talk with you about Centuries." She gushed as we walked back to the house.

"You hated it right I just feel like something is missing and no matter what I try it just seems like it-"

"Maria, MARIA!" Collen shouted grabbing my shoulders, "Sorry for shouting but you were rambling, I wanted to tell you I love it oh, all the characters are so well thought especially Raydan, and Arthur he so rude but he has just 9the right amount of charm to counteract his rudeness oh I just can't wait to read more of it! You are going to write more right?" She asked a smile appearing on her face as we walked into the house and she handed me the papers which she'd left on the table.

"To be honest I'm not sure it's just so hard for me to write about love when I've never experienced it, I'm glad you like it though maybe one day I'll be able to finish it." I sighed sitting in a chair at the table.

"Never not even a first love?" Colleen asked pulling out a skillet and some oil.

"Nothing more than a crush who never even knew I liked him what are you making?"

"Oh, just some pan-fried fish for dinner why?"

"I was wondering would it be alright if I cooked, I mean to help since I'm taking up space in your room and you've already helped me by reading my book," I asked clasping my hand together causing Colleen to smile.

"Sure but at least tell me what you need."

"Oh, thank you, Colleen!" I said spinning slightly in joy.

Just a little after dark, Brian, Michaela, Sully and someone I had yet to meet yet came walking in just as I pulled out the cornbread to go with the lemongrass fried fish and collard greens.

"Hmm, something sure smells good Colleen." Said the young man I was assuming to be Matthew the last of Michaela's adoptive children.

"That's mighty kind of you to say Matthew but I didn't make it Maria did," Colleen said pointing at me causing me to blush.

"It's the least I could do for you all allowing me to stay here for now," I said as I cut the cornbread.

"She even made a wild berry pie for dessert." Colleen bragged causing me to blush an even darker shade of red.

"Well then let's all eat this delicious looking meal," Michaela said as she sat down at one end of the table.

"I bet it will taste wonderful Maria and just so you know there's no reason to pay us back your like family to Michaela so don't worry," Sully said as he sat at the other end of the table, after everyone else took their seat and grace was said it was a very interesting and informative dinner, I learned that Brian not only liked to invent but also loved to write and draw, Colleen was going to try and go to the same college as Michaela and my mother had gone to and that Matthew was the town's sheriff.

"So, is it dangerous being sheriff Matthew.?" I asked as I cut the pie and giving everyone a slice.

Matthew smiled and shook his head "Not really nah the most I've had happen here is when I tried to pass a law saying that carrying guns in town was against the law. After I accidentally shot Horace."

"Well I'm glad you won that battle guns may not be the worst thing in the world but it's better to be safe than sorry," I said smiling slightly at him, his smile widened and I found myself blushing slightly.

"Wow, this is the best pie ever Maria what's in it!" Brian exclaimed as he scarfed down his piece.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything Brian it's a family recipe it's been passed down from mother to daughter for generations and I hope to someday be able to pass it down to my own daughter." I chuckled causing Brian to pout again it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen "Maybe I can make it again tomorrow and you can help me but I can't let you see the last ingredient alright?" Brians' face lit up like a tree around Christmas and before I knew what was happening, I was being tackled by a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Maria!" Brian shouted causing everyone to laugh.

Later that night in Colleen's bedroom I couldn't stop thinking about Matthew when I talked with him words seemed to flow without effort it was like I could talk with him about anything, but the more I thought the more my thoughts turned to Hank and his eyes, they promised danger and adventure. "What's wrong Maria aren't you comfortable," Colleen asked sitting up in her bed.

"I'm fine just not used to the bed yet I'll go to sleep soon." I sighed and tried to get comfortable as I tried to clear my mind of both men.

"Alright then." And with that said the room was silent before long I found myself drifting to sleep.

Next chapter Pens and paper


	5. Pens and Paper

I awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and toast, I got dressed in a baby blue cotton dress with lace around the collar area, I almost ran into Brian as he came running back up the steps "Sorry Maria Sully's taking me hunting today so I need to go get my bow." his rushed apology made me chuckle as I headed to the table.

"Hmm, this smells good Aunt Mike I didn't know you could cook," I said sitting down next to Colleen.

"Dr. Mike didn't make this Sully did," Colleen said as she passed me a plate,

"Oh well, it looks delicious Sully, by the way, did you make this lovely cabin by yourself?" The look on Michaela's face told me I may have made a mistake.

"It's a homestead Maria and yes I made it with my own two hands but I had some help," Sully said the tone of his voice showing a slight hint of agitation.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I insulted you Sully it's very beautiful," I said blushing from embarrassment.

He smiled, "It's alright Maria you didn't know well if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to take Brian hunting." he stood and gave aunt Mike a kiss before heading upstairs.

"What do you plan on doing today, Maria?" Michaela asked as she finished off her toast.

"I'm not sure maybe talk with Mr. Bray about a fountain pen and some paper." said standing to grab the plates.

"Well then you can ride in town with Colleen and me, we'll be working at the clinic," Michaela said standing to help.

"You don't need to help ma; Maria and I can do the dishes why don't you just rest for a little," Colleen said as she helped me to dry the dishes.

"Just what I need more people telling me to rest," Michaela complained with a smile on her face

Just then Brian and Sully came downstairs. "Bye ma, Colleen, Maria I'll bring home dinner tonight just you wait ma!" shouted Brian as he ran out the door. Sully waved goodbye to Colleen and me but blew a kiss to Michaela.

Colleen and I finished the dish quickly and before I knew it, we were head back to town "Oh aunt Michaela you were right this is exactly what I need the fresh air the beautiful view it's the best." I sighed as we rode along Colleen and I started a game of I spy. The town was bustling with activity as we pulled up to the clinic.

"Michaela let me help you out" A young man dressed as a reverend.

"Thank you, Rev. Johnson." Aunt Michaela said as she took his hand. Next, he helped Colleen down just as he reached for my hand I was already being pulled out of the wagon.

"Allow me Reverend." His voice sent chills down my spine and I knew right away who it was, I turned to see the same piercing grey-blue eyes that haunted my thoughts last night.

"Thank you, Hank was, it?" I said smiling before realizing that he still had a hold of my waist, "Would you mind letting me go?" I asked blushing.

His sly smile from the day before reappeared on his face, "What if I do mind?"

"Let her go Hank." Aunt Michaela's voice had the same tone it, used to have whenever she was about to punish me.

"Calm down Michaela I'm not hurting her, am I darling?" Hank said with a wink.

"The lady asked you to let her go, Hank, now that's not going to be a problem is it?" Asked Matthew as he stepped up beside Hank and put his hand on my shoulder.

Hank growled slightly as he let go of my waist, "Not at all Sheriff. "and then he stomped over to the barbershop.

"Are you alright Maria?" Matthew asked as he walked me over to Michaela.

"Yes, I'm fine Matthew I have just never been grabbed like that before," I said shaking his hand off my shoulder. "Now if you will all excuse me, I'm going to head over to the general store to speak with Mr. Bray."

"I'm headed that way as well if you're ok with the company I'll walk with you, oh before I forget I'm Rev. Timothy Johnson." the man who had help both Michaela and Colleen said as he held out a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rev. Johnson, and I would love the company," I said as I placed my hand in his.

"You should be careful around Hank my dear he's not a very nice man."

"I understand reverend and I thank you for the advice but just like Michaela I like to make my own decisions and Hank has been nothing but nice since I met him." Was all I said before I entered the store. "Hello, Mr. Bray how are you today?"

"Ah, Ms. Jamerson how may I help you today?" Mr. Bray said with a big smile.

"I was wondering if you have any fountain pens and some paper?"

His smile faltered slightly "Well the paper is right over but the pens I'll have to order which will cost a little more."

"How much more?" I ask while he grabs the paper.

"Well it'll cost in total ten dollars but before I order anything, I have to make sure you are going to be here."

"Well, how long will it take for the pens to get here?"

"A least two days."

"Well then I will be here I'm staying for a few weeks with Dr. Quinn and her family," I said with a smile as I handed him the money.

"Well, then I'll see you in two days' time, Ms. Jamerson."

"Hello, Dorothy how are you today?" I asked as I walked over to where she was sitting.

"Oh, Maria I feel wonderful today I'm just about to finish with the Gazette do you want a copy when I'm done?" She smiled up at me.

"Of course, though I can't stay long I'm going to be with Michaela most of the day." I smiled back as I sat down on a stool next to her. As soon as the first copy was done, she handed it to me. "Thanks, Dorothy I'll read right away see you later today," I said with a smile as I headed back to the clinic.

 _ **Later that day about lunchtime:**_

"Colleen dear would you go get lunch from Grace's," Michaela asked looking up from the papers she was going through.

"Sure, ma can I take Maria with me? Grace would love to meet her." Colleen asked placing the scalp she had just sanitized with the others.

"I don't mind as long as Maria wants to go."

"I would love to if I'm going to be staying here it would be if I get to know everyone and where everywhere is."

Colleen walked me over to a nice area that was covered but still outside, "Is this Grace's?" I asked looking around.

"It sure is and how can I help you today miss? Hi, Colleen let me guess you're here for Dr. Mikes' and yours lunch." I kindly African woman said with a smile.

"Yes, I am and this here is Maria the young lady staying with us for a few weeks."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Maria!" Grace said as her smile grew even wider.

"It's nice to meet you as well Grace, I was actually wondering if you make picnic lunches and if you know a nice place around here to have a picnic?'' I asked smiling.

"Well I sure do on both parts now it'll take a few minutes to put it all together and as for the place I suggest the great oak tree that grows about a mile past the church might be best if you have someone accompany you."

I smiled as I thought of Matthew "I know just the guy. Let me go talk with him and I'll be right back."

"Alright, then the picnic basket will be ready when you get back," Grace said with a smile.

Next chapter Picnic for two


	6. Picnic for two

I knocked on the door to the jailhouse/ sheriff's office and smiled as Matthew answered the door, "Hi Matthew I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me by the oak tree about a mile past the church Grace told me about the spot."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well as great as that sounds Maria, I already have my lunch maybe tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded "Yes maybe tomorrow see you then unless of course, you will be joining us for dinner again tonight then I'll see you tonight."

He smiled back "Yeah I'll be there tonight, see you then Maria."

I sighed as he closed the door and slowly started the walk back over to Graces', "What's got you down beautiful?" Came that deep southern voice that could only belong to one man.

"Not now Hank please." I snapped as I walked a little faster.

"Now, now Maria I was just wondering if you might want to have lunch with me." He said gently grabbing my arm making me come to a stop.

I looked up angry at him but all my anger washed away as soon as I looked into his eyes, "Depends on two things, do you like picnics and do you know the way to the oak tree about a mile past the church?" I sighed smiling slightly, once again that sly smile appeared on his lips.

"Well I do indeed love picnics and yes I do know where the oak tree is."

"Then I'll have lunch with you."

We walked back toward Graces' together but before we got to close Hank whispered in my ear to meet him behind the church and then we'd walk together to the oak tree, "Well hello there Maria did you find someone to have a picnic with?" Grace asked as she handed me my basket.

"Why yes, I did miss Grace thank you again for lunch."

The church building was easy to find because of how big it was and Hank was waiting for me behind the church just like he said he would be as soon as he saw me, he smiled his smile as I had dubbed it in my head. "Please allow me to carry the basket for you Maria"

"Oh, it's fine Hank it's not that heavy," I said smiling.

"But how can you hold both the basket and these flowers I picked for you?" He asked pulling a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers out from behind him.

"Why Hank there beautiful!" I exclaimed handing him the basket and taking the flowers.

"They're almost as pretty as the girl holdin them," Hank said reaching out for my hand this time I took it with ease though I must emit something felt off as we walked together was this the man that Sully and the Reverend had warned me about no this was a sweet kind man who got sweeter and kinder every time, I met him.

"Well here we are, give me a minute and everything will be ready," Hank said pulling a small blanket from out of the basket I looked around and sighed in happiness I don't know how but everything seemed better out here, the grass seemed greener and the sky bluer and the air seemed sweeter. "It's ready," Hank called I hadn't realized I had started walking until. Lunch was peaceful and fun Hank seemed truly interested in all I had to say.

"Alright, your turn Hank I have told you all about me now I want to know about you," I said smiling as I popped the last blueberry in my mouth.

Hank smiled and started to tell me about his nana and how his real name was Hans Lawsenstrom, and how he was raised in a brothel and that he had a son named Zack who drew the most amazing pictures, the more and more we talked the closer and closer we got to each other until we were so close that I may as well have been sitting in Hanks lap.

I looked up at Hank and smiled "Hank you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

He placed his hand on the side of my face and brushed the hair out of my face "And your smile is the most beautiful one I've ever seen." The next thing I know Hanks' lips were almost against mine my eyes widen and I push him away, the danger in his eyes seemed as if it had been ignited by this making me move away from him.

"Hank I did not ask for that to happen," I say as I begin to stand up and back away.

"You might not have voiced it but your eyes said you wanted it, Maria," Hank said standing and stepping closer and closer to me.

"Hank I mean it back off or I'll scream I thought you did not want to hurt me, Hank."

"And I haven't have I did me almost kissing you hurt?" he asked with his sly smile on his lips.

"No, but I didn't want it and to be honest you're scaring me I think we should head back into town," I said as I reached for the basket only to have in grab my waist a little hard than he had this morning. "Hank you're hurting me." The moment that the words were out of my mouth he hands were gone from my waist and his face seemed calmer.

"I'm sorry Maria I won't do that again go ahead and head out I'll clean this up." Hank said refusing to meet my gaze. I did not say a word as I left, once I was out of the woods, I basically ran all the way back to the clinic.

"Maria, what's wrong are you ok?" Michaela asked as she walked over to me to help me sit.

"I thought I saw a bear." I panted lying to Michaela was not something I was proud of but I couldn't tell her the truth, who knew what she or Sully would do and besides how could I face Matthew if he found out.

"So, who did you take on your picnic?" Colleen asked smiling.

"No one I was just lucky and found the oak tree by myself just doesn't tell grace I kind of lied to her and told her I had someone who was taking me to the tree."

Michaele rolled her eyes, "Still the little adventuress I see what if you had been hurt what if it had been a bear out there?"

"Uh excuse me Michaela but is Maria in here?" Hanks' voice made me freeze to my seat and my breathing all but stopped.

"Yes, she is Hank is there something I can do for you?" Michaela said crossing her arms.

"Look I saw her running out of the woods while I was taking my afternoon stroll and thought I'd see what scared her and noticed she'd left this behind." He snapped holding up my bag.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thank you, Hank, for finding this for me!" I exclaimed grabbing the bag and pecking him on the cheek the moment my lips touch the stubble of his beard I pulled away and blushed so hard I thought my hair was going to catch on fire. "Let me walk you out."

As soon as the clinic door was closed Hank turned and glared at me "First you tell me you don't want me kissing you and then you kiss me why?"

I blushed "Well it is just how I was thanking you now if you will excuse me, I'm going in to see if the ladies are ready to go home." I said turning on my heels and walking back into the clinic. "So, should we see if Sully and Brian are home so we can get started on dinner oh dear I have to go see Mr. Bray again I forgot the ingredient I needed for the pie I will be right back."

 **Later back at the homestead:**

We walked in laughing and joking to find a rabbit and a note sitting on the table. Michaela read the note while Colleens started to deskin the rabbit. "Sully will be back before dark he needed to go to the Indian reservation, Brian is upstairs napping." She sighed sitting down.

"I will go and wake him up aunt Mike then he can help me find the berries I need." I said as I headed upstairs, entering Brians room I walked over and gently shook him "Alright Brian I need you to wake up I thought you were going to help me make the wild berry pie." The way he shot up in bed I thought that maybe he thought I said the house was on fire.

"What do I need to do huh?" He asked bouncing up and down. I need you to go downstairs and get three medium-sized bowls and then pick me a bowl full of strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries alright when you get back, we'll start ok." He ran down the stairs yelling as he went for Colleen to grab him three bowls.

"Alright, now Brian stir all the berries in this mixture of sugar, and cinnamon while I make the crust," I say as I start to knead the secret ingredient into the dough for the crust.

"I'm done, Maria," Brian said trying to look over my shoulder.

"Now Brian Maria said you could help as long as she didn't show you the secret ingredient," Colleen said ruffling his hair.

Just as I was putting the pie in the oven Sully, and Matthew came home. "Hmm, dinner smells good Colleen rabbit soup tonight?" Matthew said giving her a hug.

"Yep now take off your hat and go sit by Maria," Colleen said walking over and starting to make bowls. Dinner was wonderful and quite until Colleen spoke up again, "So Maria who was it you had asked to go on the picnic with you today?" her question caused Matthew to cough slightly.

"I asked Matthew but he was busy and already had lunch right, Matthew," I said smiling.

"Right, and we have plans to have lunch tomorrow too," Matthew said blushing out of the corner of my eye I saw aunt Michaela smiling.

"Why don't she just spend the day with you, Matt?" Brian asked causing me to choke slightly.

"Being with the Sheriff all day is not proper for a young lady people might think she's training to be a deputy and that's a man's job, Brian," Michaela said, causing me to frown.

"Who says that Michaela? The same people who use to say that a woman cannot be a doctor?" I asked slightly angry.

"Well, it's just not proper for a young lady or a young woman in your case to be around danger like that Maria." She stated in her this conversation is over.

"Well, what do you think Matthew would you like me to spend the day with you tomorrow Sheriff?" I asked glaring at Michaela.

"Uh-uh no way am I getting in the middle of this, Sully wanna talk outside for a moment." Was all he said as he stood and almost ran outside, Sully followed not too far behind.

"Maria, I understand that your adventuress sided is calling but it is just too dangerous to hang around Matthew all day with him being the sheriff now, and that's that I know damn well your mother would have agreed with me!" Michaela said the moment they were outside.

"I understand that aunt Mike but to be honest I am eighteen years old meaning that you do not get to make my decisions for me but to put your mind at ease I will agree with you not to hang out with Matthew as long as he's working alright?" I sighed

"Alright fine just please do not do anything too dangerous I don't want to lose you too."

The rest of the evening was peaceful thankfully I was grateful that neither Michaela or Colleen had mentioned the incident with Hank I thought that they had forgotten until later that night when Collen and I were back in her room. "Alright spill what was that earlier today with Hank?" she asked as soon as she closed her door turning and crossing her arms.

"If I tell you, you have to swear never to tell Michaela."

"Cross my heart."

"Hank was who took me on my picnic and I did not run back to the clinic because I thought I saw a bear but because Hank almost kissed me and when I turned him down the anger in his eyes terrified me." I stared at the floor the entire time I was talking to embarrassed to look her in the eye. Suddenly I was wrapped in a hug.

"I am so sorry that happened to you, I should have offered to go with you."

"No Colleen do not blame yourself I was warned not to trust him by both Sully and Rev. Timothy but I thought they were just being overprotective," I said as I pulled away.

"if you didn't like him trying to kiss you then why did you kiss his cheek when he brought your bag back to you?"

"Because of what's in that bag and my brain did not click what was happening until my lips touched his cheek. Can I tell you a secret?" I asked sitting on her bed nodding she sat next to me. "That was my first time kissing a man who was not a member of my family on the cheek or anywhere, to be honest."

Colleen's eyes widened "Really you never tried to kiss a boy?" I shook my head blushing. "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded. "My first kiss almost ruined a friendship with my best friend Becky."

"How did it almost ruin your friendship?" Colleen went on to tell the story about how a boy her friend liked had kissed her and her friend had mistaken it as Colleen trying to steal her crush. We spent the rest of the night until we fell asleep sharing stories about our childhood.

Next chapter Spending time with Matthew/dealing with Hank.


	7. Spending time with Matthew

The next day around noon:

I sat writing with the pen Michaela was letting me borrow while I was trying to write but like always, I seemed to be having writers block, just then there was a knock on the door I looked up with a smile only to have it fade away when I saw that it was Hank standing there with a picnic basket. "Hello, Hank do you need something?" I ask smiling politely.

"Well, I was wondering Ms. Maria if you would like to have lunch with me?" Hank asked raising the picnic basket while smiling.

"Well I am sorry to inform you but I am having lunch with Matthew today Hank in fact if you will excuse me, I need to go pick up our basket from Grace," I stated as I stood and went to move beyond him.

"Matthew ha he ain't the boy for you girly and you know it," Hank said grabbing my wrist tightly as I went to walk past.

"That's for me to decide Hank now let me go you are hurting me," I said trying to pull away but his grip tightened on my wrist. "Hank seriously let me go your hurting my wrist!" I shouted trying to pull away.

"You know what Maria I've finally figured you out you're a tease even though you play like your innocent you not I bet if I kissed you right now, you'd enjoy it wouldn't you!" He snapped leaning in toward my face I tried to pull away but his grip on my arm made it where I couldn't move, I felt his breath on my lips and my eyes started to water.

"Please Hank stop." I sobbed out and then suddenly he was gone and my eyes beheld the familiar face of Matthew, I fell to the ground and began to sob.

"Sully will you take Maria back into Dr. Mike while I take Hank to the jail to cool off for the rest of the day." Matthew snapped as he yanked Hank off the ground.

"Yeah Matthew goes but you should probably hurry back," Sully said helping me to stand, Matthew said something I didn't quite catch and then he was gone. "Michaela!" Sully shouted the moment we entered the clinic causing her to come running the stairs.

"Sully, what's wrong? Maria! What happened to you?" Dr. Mikes eyes widened when she saw me crying and holding my wrist.

"Hank came to ask me to lunch, and he got angry and grabbed my wrist when I told him I had plans to have lunch with Matthew and then he called me a tease as his grip got tighter and I told him he was hurting me and then he got really close like he was going to kiss me and, and oh Michaela I was so scared!" I sobbed holding my wrist.

"I know sweetheart I know," she said pulling me in for a hug and stroking my hair, after a few minutes she pulled away, "Alright now let me see your wrist." I showed her my wrist, I winced when she moved it around, "Well it's bruised pretty bad I'm going to have to wrap it and you won't be able to use it for at least a week."

I smiled and chuckled as she began to wrap it, "Guess it was a good thing it was not my writing hand huh."

"This ain't no laughing matter Maria he could have seriously hurt you," Sully said as he walked up to me putting his hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his and smiled.

"I know Sully but if I do not try and laugh then I will probably break down crying again, also I want to say I'm sorry to you, I should have listened to you when you told me not to get involved with Hank, I see now what you meant I glad you and Matthew showed up when you did."

"Well Hank's in a cell, for now, I'll have to release him tomorrow unless you want to press charges, Maria, then I can call for a judge," Matthew said as he walked back into the clinic.

"No, I do not wish to press charges. I just want to put this whole day behind me, to be honest," I say standing and walking over to him. "Honestly I was hoping we could still have lunch together it does not have to be a picnic." When he went to say something about Hank, I placed my hand on his arm, "Please Matthew you promised to have lunch with me today and that's all I want ok?"

"Ok, Maria let's go have lunch." Matthew walks me over to Graces silently but I am ok with that I sure he's dying to try and get to press charges.

"Well hello, ya'll! Marian honey whatever happened to your hand?" Graces ask as she greets us.

"I had a problem with Hank but no worries it is ok now," I say waving my good hand around like it's no big deal.

"Alright then so what will you two have today?" Graces ask eyeing me skeptically.

"I'll have the meatloaf and garlic mash potatoes Grace and you Maria," Matthew says smiling at me

"That sounds delicious I will have the same Ms. Grace," I say smiling.

"Alrighty, then and Maria honey you can call me Grace." I smile and nod.

We sat for few in uncomfortable silence until I can no longer stand it. "Would you mind telling me what is wrong Matthew?"

"It's just that I don't agree with your choice what if something happens again and the next time Hank hurts you worse than he already has Maria?"

"Then I will press charges but for now I think a day in jail will do him some good." I snap just then Grace brings us our plates.

"Enjoy ya'll," She says with a smile before heading off to another table.

"Look, Maria, I understand that I can't force you to press charges but what if next time he breaks your wrist?" Matthew asks before taking a bite.

"Listen here Matthew I understand you are looking out for me because I am someone Michaela considers family and because I am visiting your town Sheriff but that's all that I am doing visiting what good is getting a man locked up if he can no longer hurt me in a few weeks to a month anyway?" I say stabbing my meatloaf.

"Maria I am not looking out for you just cause it's my job or cause of Dr. Mike I like you in my own way I thought maybe we could be friends but if we can't that's fine too." He snapped slightly glaring. I sigh and reach over with my bad hand and place it on his.

"I would like to be friends with you while I am here as well." I say smiling "And I apologize for my rude behavior but I really see no reason to press charges against Hank."

Matthew sighs and tries to hold my hand but it causes me to wince, "Sorry about that and I understand but if he hurts you again, I won't be so lenient on him alright."

"Alright." We eat the rest of our meal in silence my hand resting in his. After lunch we take a walk around town talking, I tell him about my mother and what she meant to me he tells me about his and all she meant to him. By the end of the walk, I feel like I have known Matthew all my life.

"Sheriff! Matthew, you best get back to the jail Jake wants to see ya." An elder African American man yells as he comes running up to us.

"Alright Robert E. thank you for letting me know," Matthew said as he took off for the jail Robert E. and I followed close behind.

"Matthew, what is Hank doing in jail?" A tall man with slightly long brown hair standing on the porch to the jail snapped the moment he saw Matthew.

"He assaulted a lady so I put him in there to cool down Jake," Matthew said stepping up to face the man.

"What woman?" Jake asked in disbelief causing me to get mad.

"Me sir Mayor that's who all because I told him I was going to have lunch with the Sheriff today he called me a tease then he grabbed my wrist so hard he bruised it then he tried to kiss me without my permission if not for the Sheriff and Sully who knows what else he might have done." I snap holding my bandaged wrist up for everyone to see.

"Well, you can't hold him in there unless she presses charges Matthew so I want him out!" Jake snapped.

"Actually, you'll find I can Jake I can hold him for twenty-four hours if no charges are filed by then, then he's a free man.". Matthew snapped storming into the jail.

I sighed as everyone dispersed except for Jake "I am sorry Mayor it was not my intention to get anyone arrested but Matthew is right even though I have already told him I'm not pressing charges he has the right to hold him until tomorrow in case I change my mind."

"Look here miss you might not have wanted to start trouble but ya have and I won't deal with that in my town so watch your step or I'll boot you right back on that train understand." Was all he said well snapped before walking away. I looked down at the ground for a moment before turning and heading back to the clinic, I defiantly did not have a good first couple of days in Colloredo Springs.

Next chapter Hanks "Apology"


	8. Hanks Apology

I thought I would mix it up a little this chapter so here it goes.

(Matthew's Pov)

I watched from the window as Maria walked off after Jake said something to her.

"Hey Matthew oh sorry Sheriff," Hank said causing me to glare over at him.

"What Hank?"

"I was just wondering how your date was, was it as sweet as mine with Maria?" I glared at him again as I stood up and stomped over to his cell.

"What are you talking about Hank?" I snapped.

"Why should I tell you but I will say this her hair smells of lilies oh, and her favorite fruit is blueberries." He said smirking causing me to punch the bars which made him laugh.

"Shut it, Hank! You're lucky she decided she ain't pressing charges against you" I snap

"Ha, of course, she ain't she's got a thing for me ya know I bet all I gotta do is say I'm sorry and she'll believe me and poof she'll be right back in my arms I might even cry while I apologize." He said chuckling.

"You better just stay away from her," I growl out punching the bars again I stomp back to my desk as Hank starts to laugh again.

"Ah but sheriff I think she might just be the girl for me," Hank says with a smirk. His remark made me want to punch him in the face until he could no longer see but I knew that that was what he wanted, and I refused to let Hank get a rise out of me.

 **Later that evening:**

A sharp knock on the door followed by it opening pulls me out of my thoughts, I look up to see Sully standing in the doorway. "What's up Sully?"

"Dr. Mike and Maria, were wondering if you were coming to the homestead for dinner tonight?" Sully asked with a small smile.

"Not tonight I'll just get some dinner from Grace and then I'm gonna head home," I say looking back down at the papers I was going through.

"Alright then don't work too hard ya hear," Sully says leaving.

"Ah, Dr. Mike still can't let you go huh little boy?" Hank said chuckling.

"Shut it Hank I'll be back in a moment with food." I snap as I leave the jail locking up behind me.

The walk to Grace's thankfully was a quick one, however on the way back I saw everyone loading into the wagon and thought I say goodnight I walked over waving, Maria was the first to see me which caused her face to brighten. "Hello, Matthew did you change your mind?" Maria asks with a smile which falters when I shake my head.

"Matthew, did you stop by to say goodnight?" Dr. Mike says smiling.

"Yeah, so night ya'll," I say nodding my head before heading back to the jail I turn to see Maria still staring at me a small smile on her lips.

"Well took you long enough boy where's the grub?" Hank snaps as I enter.

"Hold your horses, Hank, here it is," I snap back opening the bars and shoving the plate in his hands. "Night now Hank see you in the morning," I say as I head out locking up as I leave, the ride back to the homestead was short but hard it had been about ten months since Ingrid and it still hurt but if I was being honest it was getting better. When I finally got home, I sighed as I fell onto my bed, I saw Maria's smile in my mind just before I fell asleep.

(Maria's Pov)

Matthew's decline to coming over for dinner made me sad in a way I was not use to so that night before bed I questioned Colleen. "Colleen, what does it mean if you feel bad but not bad about someone not wanting to come to dinner?"

"What do you mean Maria?" Colleen asked as she sat on her bed. I sighed as I sat next to her.

"I feel sad about Matthew not wanting to join us for dinner but not the same way I felt sad whenever one of my friends back home would decline to join me for dinner."

"Oh, well it means... well you see it means, uhm it means you have a crush on my brother." She said the last sentence so fast I could barely understand her.

"Wait, what? No, I have not known Matthew long enough to have a crush on him, have I?" I asked feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"A crush can form overnight Maria how long did you know the boy you had a crush on back in your hometown?"

"Well, it took me at least a month to realize I had a crush on him," I mumbled my cheeks growing warmer.

"Oh well trust me you have a crush in Matthew oh I don't know whether to be happy or not my new friend likes my brother hmm." She laid down basically saying she was tired so I withdrew to my own bed that night before I fell asleep Matthews smile entered my thoughts.

 **The next day:**

I arrived in town with Dr. Mike to see everyone crowded around the jail. "Hank must be getting out this morning." Dr. Mike said as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the clinic. "Maria, are you coming?" She asked catching my attention.

"In a moment I have to go see Matthew and Hank," I said as I walked over to the jail before she could reply.

"Alright everyone back it up I'm getting him right now!" I heard Matthew shout above the crowd about a minute later Hank came sauntering out.

"Maria so glad you came to see me be released," Hank said the moment he saw me.

"Hello, Hank I am not here to see you I came by to see the sheriff," I said as I went to walk by.

"Well hold on a minute please I wanna apologize, Maria, I made a promise to you and I broke it I'm sorry I hurt you." Hanks words made freeze I turned to see what looked like a tear roll down his cheek.

"It is alright Hank I forgive you but that does not mean I trust you now if you will excuse me, I am going to see the sheriff for a moment," I said as I hurried into the jail.

(Matthew's Pov)

I'm staring out the window as Hank walks back over to the Saloon with Jake after his fake apology to Maria just then Maria rushed into the jail so fast she almost tripped. "Maria are you alright?" Maria smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sheriff I am fine however I was wondering since yesterday's lunch was ruined by attituded on both our ends if you might be free for a picnic this after?" Her tone when she said sheriff was a teasing one.

"I would like to go on a picnic with ya sure Maria." Maria smiled and then left to see Mr. Bray about some pens.

Next chapter: A proper picnic or not?

Please let me know what you think of switching from Matthew and Marias Pov this may be the first and last time I do this, and thank you to all have read my story for your support.


End file.
